


Baby It's Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Music, Singing, Team Crackship, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern small-town AU in which Cersei and Cat, in the early stages of dating, take their relationship to the next level through the magic of Christmas and musical theater, sort of.  Cute and cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebraveandthebroiled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/gifts).



After Myrcella had let the final bars of “We Need A Little Christmas” finish ringing out, she spun around on the piano bench, looking at her mother and Catelyn expectantly. “Sounded great, you guys. Totally stage ready,” she enthused, maybe a little too energetic about it. “You’re in really good voice tonight, Mom.”

Cersei looked at her daughter with a cynical eye that said she knew her daughter was blowing smoke up her ass, and wearily asked, “What do you want, Myrcella?”

Myrcella smiled, knowing she was busted. She glanced at the clock. “Roslin and them wanted to have some egg nog and go caroling, please can I go?”

Cersei glanced out at the scattered flakes falling outside the window, knowing they were barely worth mentioning, and waved her off. “Fine. Take some of those Gingerbread cookies with you so that I don’t eat them all. And pick up your brother on the way home, I don’t want him driving home from Ramsay’s.”

Myrcella replied, “Uh-huh,” already halfway into her coat and tumbling out the front door with Cersei’s keys in hand. “Bye, Mom, love you!. Bye, Mrs. Stark!”

Cat smiled at Myrcella’s departure, wondering whether Cersei had been sunny like that before her father had crushed so much of her. She gave a reluctant sigh, and, glancing at the clock, realized, “I should probably go, too.”

Cersei’s manner had changed a little, though, now that they were alone, and she was giving her that soft look, the one Catelyn knew she’d see in bed, if and when that happened between them. Cersei’s delicate fingers toyed with the edge of Cat’s sleeve. “Sure you can’t stay for a drink first?” she coaxed. “I’ve got a nice brandy Oberyn gave me yesterday.”

"Ah," Cat sighed regretfully, "I really can’t stay."

"But," Cersei half-crooned, looking mischievous, "baby, it’s cold outside."

A soft chuckle escaped Catelyn’s lips and she shook her head. But Cersei was grinning at her and she just couldn’t help it; she sang in a quiet voice, “ _I’ve got to go away…”_

Cersei slipped an arm around Cat’s waist. “ _Baby, it’s cold out there_ ,” she sang, soft, low and velvety the way she could do when she wanted to.

Catelyn’s heart fluttered, light in her chest, and her hands moved up and rested on Cersei’s shoulders. “ _This welcome has been, so nice and warm_ ….”. She was starting to commit to singing now, using something close to full voice, and they were looking at each other with twinkling eyes.

" _Look out the window at the storm_ …". The line dissolved into laughter as they looked out at those sparse, lacy flakes that would surely be gone by morning. "Storm", indeed. Cersei traced her fingers over Cat’s cheek and murmured, "Well, come on, that was sounding so nice, we can’t stop now. Your sister…?" she prompted.

Cat gave her a look that said, “you can’t be serious”, but she couldn’t resist, and kept singing. “ _My sister will be suspicious_ ….”

" _Gosh your lips look delicious_ …." 

" _My brother will be there at the door_ …." Cat continued, letting Cersei draw her body in a bit tighter.

" _Waves upon a tropical shore_ …"

" _My maiden Aunt’s mind is vicious_ …."

Cersei interrupted her for a moment to plant a warm kiss on her mouth, brushing her tongue lightly over her lips, then sang softly, a little breathless, “ _Ooh, your lips are delicious_ …”

Catelyn’s breathing caught and she pulled back enough to look this impossible woman square in the eye. “Now exactly how do you expect me to keep singing after you do that?” she scolded, winding her fingers into Cersei’s blond hair.

"You missed your line," Cersei scolded in reply, and kissed her again. 

"I know," Catelyn sighed once they’d parted. "Maybe I don’t care." She leaned into Cersei again, eyes closed, getting lost in her soft mouth that tasted like peppermints and gingerbread cookies.

"Staying for that brandy, then?" Cersei asked, her lips pursed, and looking naughty and delectable.

Cat eyed the stairs that led up to the bedrooms on the second floor. “What do you say we skip it?”

Cersei’s eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"It’s cold outside," Catelyn purred.

Cersei took her hand and led her upstairs, grabbing the brandy on the way. “No reason we can’t have both.”


End file.
